bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell's Blind Queen
Elsewhere, in the dunes of Hueco Mundo, Tuari Fire, Kakashi Hikaru, and Hyori Zanpachi have just fought off four Adjuchas-class hollows. None of them seemed tired from the skirmish. They knew that they were deep in Hueco Mundo and had to keep their eye out for Vasto Lorde-class menos. They came across a a four-pronged mountain that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Tuari looked up at the mountain, "Where the h*** did that thing come from?!" she blurted angrily. Hyori chuckled at the captain's remark, "Tuari-taichou perhaps instead of yelling we should instead find a way in." Tuari whirled around at this, "No Hyori, PERHAPS I should kick your a**!!!" Tuari fumed sarcastically. Kakashi seemed to be keeping a straight face in all of this. He had been observing the rock formation instead, "This place is meant to keep hollows out. We should be able to access it with our Flash Steps, but be careful..this could be a Vasto Lorde lair." he said sternly. The three shinigami began scaling the walls with flash steps at extremely fast speeds. They reached a flat ledge hidden in the four peaks and took a break. Tuari began to sense a high spiritual pressure, "Ok troop, I do believe we aren't the only ones on this god forsaken rock." she spat. Kakashi reached out and felt what she had felt, "Looks like there is about three of them." he explained. Tuari grinned, "Great that means one for each of us." Hyori, however, was not paying attention. She too had noticed the spiritual pressure but she had been tracing it and it seemed to be coming from the inside of the rock itself. She quickly informed the captain. "What?! Inside the rock?!" Tuari yelled, "Your telling me we have to drill in to this pile of sh**?!" Kakashi walked over and started taping on the rock, looking for a weak spot. When he reached the center of the wall his hand simply went through, as if there was no rock there at all. "I think I found our way in." he said comically. However, before they could enter the rock, there was an explosion behind them. About fifty feet above the ledge where they were standing, on the closest peak stood a tall, blue haired arrancar. It was apparent that the arrancar was female. She stared down at the three shinigami but seemed to look straight through them, as if they weren't even there. Tuari grinned and then turned to her squad, "You guys go on ahead and see what this rock is holding in it. I'll take this bi*** out." Kakashi and Hyori were stunned but couldn't protest, because Tuari flew off towards the arrancar before either of them could speak a word. Then silently, they retreated into the rock, leaving Tuari to fight the arrancar. Tuari stopped right in front of the arrancar, "State your name hollow! I want to know the name of my victim." she roared. The arrancar raised her head, "Lucia of the arrancar five." she replied. "The arrancar five?" Tuari said in confusion. Lucia managed a smirk. Tuari dropped into a fighting stance, "I don't care what you are, lets get this over with." Back | Next Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:The Arrancar Five arc